I'm Going
by iBlametheNargles
Summary: Wendy becomes fet up with the grown ups in her life. She escapes to Neverland with Peter and has a series of grand adventures.
1. I'm Going to Neverland

**A/N: Ahoy there! I was just about to write a new L/J story when I suddenly had to go to the bathroom. So I went, and while I was in there I decided to play pretend. I was Wendy. And some imaginary person was the opposing adult. So I said, "I'm going to go somewhere where no one can find me!" And then it hit me. A Peter Pan story. So there you go. Also, if you want, you can take this gift I am giving to you now. It's a bottle with red liquid inside; with a tag that says drink me on it. **

**Do you want it?**

"But I don't want to meet them! They sound like absolute prudes!" Wendy crossed her arms over her chest and pouted in her chair.

"Wendy! You foolish child! Don't say such things about your aunt and uncle. Oh, sit still!" Mrs. Darling said while Wendy had gotten up and sat down across the room, on the floor.

"I won't! Mama! I don't want to meet them! I want to stay up here and-." She was cut off by the sound of Mr. Darling shouting up the stairs, "Madame! They're here!" The sound of the door and two voices saying hello could be heard from downstairs.

"Oh! Wendy, come here this instant! If you don't I shall have to box your ears." Wendy gasped and shot back across the room and into the chair where her mother finished brushing her hair. She placed a blue bow in her hair to finish off the lovely up-do.

"There, all finished. Now Wendy, my dear, please, your aunt and uncle have been waiting a very long time to see you. Show them what a beautiful young lady you have become."

"But-." Mrs. Darling gave her a warning look. "Yes mother."

"Good, now let us not keep them waiting any longer." Mrs. Darling picked up her skirts and walked out of the room, with Wendy following suit.

Downstairs, Mr. Darling and Wendy's aunt and uncle, Mr. and Mrs. Sweeter waited patiently for Wendy and Mrs. Darling. They did not look at all sweet. In fact, they looked like bitter old prunes. Just as Wendy had predicted.

"Good Evening, Mr. and Mrs. Sweeter. Shall I take your coats?" Mrs. Darling stepped forward.

"Yes thank you." Mrs. Sweeter replied. Mrs. Darling took their coats and handed them over to Mr. Darling who put them into the hall closet.

"Your front step has a loose brick; I suggest you get that fixed. My husband nearly tripped over it and broke his neck." Mrs. Sweeter said. It was obvious who wore the pants in the relationship. Looking a little taken a back Mrs. Darling replied, "I shall get onto it as soon as I can."

"So where is Wendy, I should like to see her." Wendy stepped forward with her eyes towards her feet. She curtsied deeply, and when she straightened, she continued to look at the floor. Mrs. Sweeter was not very nice at all, in spite of her name.

"Stop looking at the ground child! Look up!" Wendy's chin snapped up and she came nose to nose with Mrs. Sweeter.

"Hmm, she seems respectable, her hair is a little on the red side, not such a good thing, and her eyes are rather large, they look like they could see into my soul." _If she had one._ Wendy thought._ "And_ she is a little too tall for my liking. Her ankles are very thin; if I were her I should not want such small ankles.I suppose she'll do. For the time being, but Madame, you must teach her to look at people, not at her feet." Wendy felt like she was about to cry. How dare that woman say those things about her! She barely even knew her! Mrs. Sweeter then grazed past her and into the Dining room, where she sat down and seemed to wait for the rest of the party to follow suit. Exchanging rather alarmed looks, Wendy, Mr. and Mrs. Darling, and Mr. Sweeter all walked into the dining room, and sat down at they're respectable places.

"Mrs. Darling, I thought you said you had two other children as well. Where are they?" Mrs. Sweeter said the moment Mrs. Darling sat in her seat.

"Oh yes. I do, two boys in fact. Their names are John and Michael, but they are asleep. They had a very long day today. Mr. Darling took them and Nana out to the country side, and stayed their all afternoon. They could barely keep their eyes open when the arrived home." Mrs. Darling smiled remembering her two boys coming home.

"I see. I should like to meet them. When would be a good time for that?" Mrs. Sweeter asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, perhaps in a fortnight or so?"

"Yes, perhaps." Mrs. Sweeter replied. Mrs. Sweeter was just going to say something else, when the cooks brought in their supper. It consisted of roast chicken, peas, carrots, corn, rice, and asparagus. Of course, Mrs. Sweeter had something to say about all of it.

"This chicken seems to be a little dry and this asparagus in undercooked. Mrs. Darling, you must acquire some proper cooks." The rest of the family ate their food in silence. Mrs. Sweeter had stopped talking for about two seconds when Wendy managed to humiliate herself further. She had dropped her fork, and when she went down to pick it up, she bumped her head on the table. "Ouch, that hurt." Wendy rubbed her fore head.

"Oh darling, are you alright?" Mrs. Darling turned to face her daughter and gave her a kiss on the fore head.

"Yes Mama, I'm fine."

"Should I get you some ice? I think I see a bump coming!" Mrs. Darling rushed off into the kitchen, returning as fast as she could with a little cloth sac of ice.

"Here you are." Mrs. Darling applied the ice to Wendy's forehead.

"Maybe that bump to the head will knock some manners into her." Mrs. Sweeter said.

"What did you just say to me?" Wendy jumped up and put her hands on her hips. "You're the one who needs some manners knocked into you. First you come in here and insult me, then you insult our cooks, and _you_ say I need manners knocked into me?" Mrs. Sweeter looked at Wendy with her jaw dropped. Mr. Darling's moustache bristled with anger. "Wendy! Go to the nursery at once and think about what you have just said, then come back down here and apologise to Mrs. Sweeter!" Mr. Darling shouted.

"Fine! But I'm not staying there, and I'm not going to apologise! I'm going where no one can find me! Somewhere where there are no grown ups to tell me what to do!" Wendy shouted back at him.

"And where might that be?" Mr. Darling shouted.

"**Neverland."**


	2. Peter!

**A/N: Hi!! So, I think I will just clear a few things up having to do with this story. For one, I'm basing it slightly off the Disney movie. So Peter and Wendy are between the ages of 10 and 12. You can choose what age you want them to be. ; P. Also, not a lot of time has passed since she had last been in Neverland, so age is not a problem. Funny how things work out like that. If any one wanted to beta this story, then send me a message!! **

**I've decided to dedicate this chapter to my very first reviewer of my very first Peter Pan story; Owl Lover. All I can say is thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…thank you!**

**And the gift I give you for this chapter is Peter's hat, though only for a little while. He's going to wonder where it went otherwise. **

"_And where might that be?" Mr. Darling shouted._

"_**Neverland."**_

_**---**_

A boy at about the age of twelve was hovering just above the window of the darling family's dining room. Hearing that one word _Neverland_ made him want to do somersaults in mid air. So he did. He did about six somersaults before he felt a too dizzy to carry on. Hanging upside down in the air, he looked through the window into the brightly lit room and saw his favorite person in the world at the moment stomping upstairs towards the nursery.

"Hear that Tink? Wendy's coming back to Neverland!" Tinkerbell crossed her tiny arms over her tiny chest and blew air into her cheeks tinkling furiously.

"Tinkerbell! Don't say that!" The boy clad in green said," You know she's not." Tinkerbell shrugged her little fairy shoulders and flittered to the other side of the boy. A wide grin that stretched from ear to ear spread across his face as he flew up to the nursery window he remembered so well. The sound of bells tinkling furiously beside him caught his attention.

"Tink!? Oh please Tink! Please help us! I'll still love you! You're still my favorite fairy!" Tinkerbell agreed after that little speech of his. Everyone in Neverland knew that Tink loved Peter very much, except for Peter. He remained shockingly ignorant of the fact. He only had eyes for one lady. And right now, that lady was Wendy. He could see her through the window, walking over to open it. He flew right up to the window and smirked as she opened the windows and shrieked in surprise.

"Peter!! You're here! How did you know?" She had a wide grin on her face to match the grinning Peter in front of her.

"I saw through your window! Now c'mon! We don't have all night here! Tink! Pixie dust!" Tinkerbell flittered over to Wendy and grudgingly sprinkled a fine gold dust onto Wendy and just for good measure, she threw some into Wendy's mouth.

"Tink! That wasn't very nice!" Peter turned on the smirking fairy. Wendy coughed and spluttered until all of the dust was out of her mouth.

"Ready Wendy? Let's go!" He pulled her by the hand and flew out of the window. Wendy felt free as a bird.

"Peter?" Wendy asked.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Where is your hat?" Peter indeed, was not wearing his hat.

"I have absolutely no idea! The other day I was sitting in a tree playing my pipes when suddenly a girl flew up to me, swiped it off of my head and flew away. I haven't seen it since." Peter explained. His red hair shone in the night.

"How extremely odd, what did she look like?" Wendy asked as they flew along.

"I couldn't really tell, but she had brown hair and very pale skin. It was very odd. I hope she brings it back soon." Peter said.

"I'm sure she will."

"Hey Wendy look! It's Big Ben! C'mon!" Peter grabbed Wendy's hand and flew her towards the large clock. They landed on one of the hands.

"Oh, I had almost forgotten how wonderful this view was!" Wendy marveled at the beautiful landscape around her. "Thank you so much for taking me with you Peter! I couldn't stand to be in that house any longer! My mother, my father, and that horrible woman Mrs. Sweeter all wanted me to act like a respectable, practical young lady. It was absolutely horrid!" To finish of this little rant of Wendy's, she gave Peter and thimble on the cheek. He blushed and Tinkerbell tinkled furiously, the glowing light around her turning from a happy yellow to an angry shade of red. Like the colour of blood.

"It was no problem Wendy! Look! The Second Star to the Right is shining extra bright for us tonight! Let's go before it goes away with the morning!" Peter pulled Wendy along and Tinkerbell followed, rattling off insults to Wendy at a very fast pace. Neither Peter nor Wendy heard her. Wendy laughed as the wind blew through her hair, her perfectly placed curls coming out of their pins and flopping back into the simple pony tail they had originated in. Her pretty blue dress fluttered somewhere around the middle of her shins.

"We're almost there! Get ready!" Peter shouted as they descended upon the great land of Neverland.

**A/N: Haha, somehow the last word of this chapter was the same as the last. Weird. Anyway, I have to go to bed. I'll update tomorrow! Oh, and who ever has Peter's hat, he would really like it back now. ****; ]**


	3. Where are John and Michael?

**A/N: Hi again! I don't have a lot to write in this author's note, but I'd just like to say this to Owl Lover. When I read your last review, I literally ran outside and jumped around. Really. So, thank you so much!**

**Who ever has Peter's hat, please give it back to him! I was talking to him last night, and he said that he misses it very much. **

**GAHH! I have absolutely no inspiration for this chapter, and I don't want to write crap! ****:' [**

**I watched The Lion King this morning. ON WITH THE STORY!**

"_We're almost there! Get ready!" Peter shouted as they descended upon the great land of Neverland._

--

Neverland looked exactly as she remembered it. The beautiful blue skies, the green forests, the sandy beaches, and Wendy could almost see the Mermaid Lagoon fro where she flew high above. Wendy didn't want to admit it, but she missed Neverland.

"Oh Peter, it's exactly as I remembered it!" Wendy smiled and twirled in the sky. Peter laughed and Tinkerbell huffed in silence.

"Let's go see the lost boys. They've missed your stories!" Peter once again pulled Wendy by the hand and flew off with her towards the Lost Boys' hide out.

--

"Boys, look who I've brought back form London!" Peter cried out as soon as the three of them had landed back in the tree. All of the lost boys were lined up in a perfectly straight line.

"Wendy? Is that you?" Slightly came up to her and examined her carefully.

"Yes it is. Oh how I've missed you!" Wendy pulled Slightly into a great big hug. The rest of the boys ran up to her and all gave her one great big group hug.

"Hey, Peter, where's your hat?" The moment that Slightly finished the question the same girl that had taken his hat before swooped down through the top of the tree, and placed the hat back onto Peter's head. She then gave him a quick hug and flew off. All of the Lost Boys stood with their jaws dropped.

"Who on earth was that?" Wendy cried out.

"That was the same girl that had taken my hat before!" Peter exclaimed.

"Well at least she's brought it back." Wendy walked over to him and fixed his hat, for it had been a tad askew. Tinkerbell crossed her arms over her chest and turned her nose up.

"But- where are John and Michael? Aren't they with you?" Twin One asked.

"Yeah, aren't they with you?" Twin Two echoed.

"No, they're not, they stayed home this time. My father had taken them out to the country today and they were very tired when they arrived home." The Lost Boys' faces fell. They all really liked John and Michael.

"Well, no matter! We can always go and get John and Michael tomorrow!" Peter said. The boys liked this idea quite a lot. "Hey Wendy, do you want me to take you to the Mermaid's Lagoon?" Peter turned to Wendy. He was blushing.

"Well, the mermaids don't seem to like me very much. Last time I came, they tried to drown me!" Wendy cried, "Why don't we fly around for a little while? I'd like to see the rest of the island!" Wendy smiled slightly and a red tinge came to her cheeks.

"Haha, okay. Let's go!" Peter took Wendy by the hand and together they flew of towards the great blue blanket of a sky above them.

**A/N: I am so sorry about this chapter. I really had no idea what I was going to do with it, and I really needed to get something up. I promise that I will have a better chapter up as soon as I can!! I promise!**


End file.
